


[Podfic] the silence in between

by echolalaphile



Series: [Podfic] (even if i could) make a deal with god [19]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 20:58:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4152732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echolalaphile/pseuds/echolalaphile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I know," he says slowly, "<em>you</em> don't see how I'm the black hole everything you give disappears into." The edge of the counter digs into his right hand and he finishes, "But I do."</p><p>Steve says, "I don't see it because that's not how it is for me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] the silence in between

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the silence in between](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3873652) by [Feather (lalaietha)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalaietha/pseuds/Feather). 



> Part of the podfic series for _(even if i could) make a deal with god_ , by Feather.

Author's tags: Insomnia; Coffee Fixes Everything; Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD; C-PTSD; Guilt; Touching; Mentally Ill Character; Disabled Character

Download/streaming:  
<https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B9lkg2diCCDyeTh2V05XMXl5X0k/view?usp=sharing>


End file.
